


Sapphire

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossover with non-Sburb (subject to change), Death and rebirth-ish, F/F, F/M, Het, M/M, Medieval Heinoustuck, Sadism, Some things taken from original universe, Soul-transferring, Torture, Transmuscendence, Yaoi, Yuri, but not all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: You've spent a long time hiding from the shadows, John. But it looks like they've found you anyway. What will you do now?On the day of his Transmuscendence, John goes missing. At the same time, a baby boy appears on a young man's doorstep (or, in a young man's joke shop, as it were).After reliving his first thirteen years of life in a world so different from where he came from, John finds himself woefully unprepared when his fiances from his homeworld come to take him away.It's a good thing his best pals are still around to try and help, right?





	1. One Fateful Day (Rinse, Repeat)

[Location: unknown_]

[Date: 13 April, 20XX_]

Your name is Johnathan.

Today is your thirteenth birthday. Naturally, everyone besides you is ecstatic, while you yourself are filled with dread. As is the norm, today is the day of your transmuscendence, but you aren't looking forward to it at all. You've been dreading it your entire life, of course, and now that the day's finally come, you have to get out of it.

You've already discussed your feelings on the matter with your cousins Jake and Jade, and they've agreed to help you out. Now, all you have to do is meet them by the appearifier in the courtyard.

**John: go to the courtyard.**

You exit your bedroom and make your way to the courtyard uninterrupted. As far as the guards are concerned, you're just going for a walk to ease your nerves before the ceremony.

You see your cousins already there, and smile at them warmly. Jade returns it while Jake waves you over.

**John: get up onto the pedestal.**

You step onto the appearifier. Jake's already set the coordinates, and Jade's done some tinkering of her own, but you don't know exactly what she did yet. You suppose you'll find out soon enough.

**John: Disappear.**

[Location: Maple Valley, WA_]

[Date: 13 April, 1998_]

Your name is Jake Egbert, though everyone calls you "dad". This is in mockery of your failure to ever get a girlfriend, much less a wife, and even more less a child. But you don't mind.

You're perfectly happy running your family's joke shop with your mother.

Today marks your twenty-fifth birthday, and somehow, you have a feeling that this one will be better than any birthday previous.

You step out from your shop and start up a conversation with a young woman. You recognize her as Roxy Lalonde, a well-known scientist, but naturally, you say nothing of this. You're just a man who conversed with a lady on a whim.

The lady points upwards, and you look to the sky, just in time to see your shop explode. Your mother, in her old age, is undoubtedly dead, but a part of you urges you to check it out anyway.

**Dad: examine the remains of your shop.**

There is a baby. You have no idea how it could've gotten there, since the shop was void of customers, and if it somehow arrived on the meteor, it should've burned up in the atmosphere.

But it's perfectly fine.

You decide not to question it and take the baby into your arms. His buck teeth remind you of your mother, and you can't help but get instantly attached to it.

A mother lost: a son gained.

* * *

 

[Location: Maple Valley, WA_]

[Date: 13 April, 2009_]

Your name is John Egbert. Today, the thirteenth of April, is your thirteenth birthday. Your dad's spent all day in the kitchen baking for the occasion. There are two whole cakes in your room already, so you don't understand why he feels the need to bake more.

**John: Check computer.**

Your Pesterchum icon is flashing. You wonder who could be pestering you at this hour. Probably one of your internet pals.

**John: Answer TG.**

**-TurntechGodhead[TG] began pestering EctoBiologist[EB] at 10:12 AM-**

TG: Hey

TG: You up yet?

TG: Well…whatever

TG: Just wanted to…eh whatever

**-EctoBiologist[EB] began pestering TurntechGodhead[TG] 11:32 AM-**

EB: hey dave!

TG: Yo

TG: wassup

EB: nothing i guess. just trying to avoid my dad.

TG: old man givin u shit again?

EB: not really. i've just had this weird feeling all day that something bad'll happen if he and i interact.

EB: that probably sounds really weird right now.

TG: damn right

TG: but

TG: you know

TG: weird shit like that happens sometimes

TG: which reminds me…

TG: did you check the news lately?

EB: no. why?

TG: some psycho birdmans been spotted around my area

TG: don't know WHAT his deal is

TG: but

TG: like

TG: his face looks like one of those things doctors wore during the plague when it was all up and killing everyone in europe

TG: when was that anyway?

EB: fourteenth century i think.

TG: oh cool

TG: but…yeah

TG: be careful man

TG: newsguys are sayin that bird-dude was heading towards your area

EB: ok. i'll be careful.

TG: good

TG: wouldnt want my best bro dead

TG: thatd be so uncool

TG: and ironic

TG: but in a really uncool way

EB: yeah. anyway i gotta go. dad's calling me.

**-Ectobiologist [EB] has ceased pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 11:50 AM-**

**John: Go to dad.**

You don't want to, but you know better than to test your dad's patience. You reluctantly exit your bedroom and start going downstairs. Your dad is waiting for you in the living room with a pleasant smile on his face. He motions to the front door, and you obediently follow him out. It looks like he's dragging you out for a birthday shopping spree. Ordinarily, you wouldn't mind this, but the bad feeling you've had since getting out of bed has only gotten worse, and seems to have intensified once you entered the car. You buckle up and try not to think on it too much.


	2. The Trees (maybe just maybe) Have Eyes

[Location: Egbert Household, Maple Valley, WA_]

[Date: June 13, 2009_]

-gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 1:15 PM-

GG: hi john!

GG: happy birthday!:-)

-EctoBiologist [EB] has logged on-

EB: hi jade.

EB: thanks btw.

GG: So…how has it been so far?:-)

EB: so far so good, i guess. i've just had this weird feeling that something bad's gonna happen.

GG: oh…well, im sure things will be okay!:-D

EB: thanks jade. you always know how to cheer me up.

GG: :-)

-gardenGnostic has ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 1:22 PM

John: log off your computer.

You get off your computer and get ready to go out. You finally have a job now, and you've been waiting all summer to get started on it.

John: start work.

You go to the house at the end of the street just in time to see a car pull out of the driveway. You give the driver a friendly, well-wishing wave as you walk up to the front door. You grab the spare key from under the welcome mat and enter the house. Casey, the child you're babysitting, is in the living room munching on goldfish crackers and watching some cartoon on TV. Her parents have left you a note.

John: examine note.

John,

Thank you again for babysitting Casey. She is to be in bed by nine. For dinner you can take her out or prepare something with whatever's in the kitchen (her favorite is spaghetti). You may also take her out to the park, if you'd like.

-Mr. and Mrs. Salamaander

Actually, the park sounds like a great idea!

John: take Casey and go to park!

You take Casey outside to play at the park. You watch her run around from a bench beneath a tree, and blink as a feather falls onto your lap.

Eh, it's probably just a bird or something.

John: play Tag with Casey.

You run around and allow Casey to tag you. Her childish smile ignites a warm fire in your heart, and you decide you'd happily watch over her again.

John: take Casey home.

You take Casey back to her house after spending a good few hours at the park. You lock the door- safety first- and shut it behind you.

John: give Casey a bath.

You give Casey a bath. It goes significantly better than you'd anticipated, and in minutes, your temporary ward is clean and dressed up in a set of yellow footie pajamas.

John: make dinner.

Your cooking leaves much to be desired, so instead, you order in from a nearby Italian place.

Ding dong!

Wow! That was fast!

John: answer door.

You answer the door and take the food, giving the delivery man the exact amount of money asked for and then seeing him on his way.

John: eat dinner.

You are consciously aware of a voice in your head dictating your every action, but you ignore it in favor of food. You help Casey cut her pasta into more manageable portions and then eat your own food. Afterwards, it's time for bed.

John: nap.

You're a little worn out after looking after Casey. Now that she's tucked in, you suppose it wouldn't hurt to catch a few z's yourself. You curl up on the couch and fall asleep.

John: dream.

It's dark and cold, but you find you can see just fine. Voices drift near, and you're not entirely sure what's being said. Something about a marriage, you think. But between who? And…something about a…transmuscendence? What the hell is that?

A pair of red eyes bores into your very soul unnervingly…

John: be woken up by your clients.

You wake up to Mr. Salamaander shaking you gingerly, and quickly apologize for falling asleep. Mrs. Salamaander smiles at you and presses a wad of dollar bills into your hand before sending you on your way.

John: go home.

The street is dark, but that's no concern to you. You've walked this street many times before. You come to the driveway and shudder. It feels like someone's watching you, and for some reason, you can't help but remember those vivid red eyes from your dream. You shake your head, trying to get that image out, and enter your home.

John: go upstairs.

Your dad doesn't appear to be home yet. Either that or he's asleep and left the car in the garage for the night. In any case, he's not here in this room. You decide to go upstairs into your room before he can come down and scold you for coming home late.

John: check computer.

You figure you may as well log on to Pesterchum and see who's been pestering you. Then you realize you haven't told any of your friends about your babysitting job. They're probably really worried now. You hope at least one of them is still up do you can explain things.

Thankfully, it looks like Dave is on.

John: answer Dave.

-TurntechGodhead[TG] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 3:00 PM-

TG: hey

TG: hey bro

TG: broseph

TG: you gonna answer me?

TG: ok

TG: whatever

TG: not like im important or anything

-EctoBiologist [EB] began pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 10:37 PM-

EB: uuuhhhhh hey dude!

TG: holy jesus THERE you are

TG: like

TG: where were you?

EB: sry i was working.

EB: babysitting.

TG: cool but

TG: give a bro some warning next time

TG: srsly

TG: that was uncool

EB: i know, and i'm sorry.

TG: whatever

TG: past shit man

TG: anyway

TG: bro got a record deal and

TG: i guess were moving now

EB: sweet! where to?

TG: someplace in washington i think

TG: idk

TG: anyways

TG: i gtg finish packing

TG: leaving tomorrow

EB: k. ttyl.

-EctoBiologist [EB] has ceased pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 10:45 PM-

TG: yeah

TG: bye man

-TurntechGodhead [TG] has logged off-

John: go to bed.

You shut down your computer for the night and crawl into your bed. You're not even in your pj's, but you don't really care. The clothes you're wearing now are pretty comfy anyway.

You close your eyes and go to sleep.


End file.
